


Just as Sweet

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: HSS Prime, High School Story (Visual Novel), Pixelberry Games, Pixelberry Studios
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream Kisses, Original Character(s), Rivals to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Max takes Fisher out for ice cream after losing a bet and finds out that losing could taste just as sweet as victory.





	Just as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of an art-trade with tumblr user @happimorning! Sorry it took so long, mate ^^; nevertheless, I hope you like it! beta’d by tumblr user @rpgskill, thanks again bro!

It all happened so fast.

One second, Max Warren was betting against Fisher-Price McDonald about whether or not her stupid school would beat Hearst at today’s football game; the next, he was treating Fisher to ice cream at the local parlor down the street.

Right now, he was sitting across from Fisher in a booth, watching as she viciously devoured her food. She had ordered a mountain of vanilla ice cream, topped off with chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, an assortment of gummy animals (who knew gummy ducks even existed?), and god knows what else.

Max’s hand drifted to his left pocket, where his significantly light wallet lay. Fisher had definitely taken advantage of the bet by choosing a boatload of toppings.

Surprisingly, Max didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. The Warrens were loaded, so money wasn’t an issue, and the  ~~adorable~~  way Fisher grinned as she shoved spoon after spoon of ice cream in her mouth almost made up for the loss.

Losing, especially this often and consistently, was still something Max was getting used to. Of course a part of him was still pissed that Fisher’s stupid nerd school beat Hearst yet  _again._

However, he found that losing, in a weird way,  _strengthened_  his determination to win the next round of whatever game he and Fisher were playing. Regardless of who won or lost, Max found that his athletic performance was better than ever.

~~Plus, it couldn’t hurt that his rival was a really cute girl.~~

When she wasn’t driving him crazy, Max found that he actually enjoyed Fisher’s company. He’d never say it out loud, but the girl was spunky, energetic, and fun to hang out with. There was never a dull moment with her.

Hell, even watching her  _eat_  was amusing. The way she whole-heartedly dug into her sundae, going so far as to lick the spoon and let out a pleased noise at the delicious taste… well, Max couldn’t say he was opposed to the sight (or sound).

Suddenly, Fisher looked up from her bowl and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“What?” Max blinked, startled by the realization that he had been staring at Fisher for an indeterminate amount of time.

Fisher jabbed her spoon in his direction in an almost accusatory manner. “You’re smiling, Warren.”

Despite the fact that he kind of liked spending time with Fisher, he never planned to say it to her. It’d be like admitting defeat to some sort of unspoken contest.

Crossing his arms, Max smirked. “It’s ’cause you look ridiculous, McDonald.”

“I am not!” Fisher scowled at him in a way that was most certainly  _not_  adorable, before she licked some remaining ice cream off her spoon. Max’s eyes were glued to the way her tongue darted out, pressing against the side of the spoon to get the rest of the treat into her mouth.

It took him a second to realize that Fisher was waiting for a response.

“You are too.” Max couldn’t even remember what they were talking about, but that was always a safe thing to say.

Fisher gave him a look, her amber eyes intense and suspicious.

Max met her gaze head-on. He fought to keep his cool, despite the embarrassed blush that was threatening to rise to his cheeks.

In response, Fisher stared him dead in the eye… and gave a long, slow, and  _sensual_  lick of her spoon.

Max’s face flooded with heat.  _Fuuuck._

Fisher must have noticed his reaction because she flashed a smug, lopsided grin. “Distracted, Maxie?”

 _Oh, that is it!_  Max would be damned if he lost a second time in a row.

Filled with determination, he put his elbows on the table and leaned forward, putting his face in front of Fisher’s own.

Up close, her annoyingly beautiful face scrunched in confusion. “Hey, what are you –  _mph_!”

As he pressed his mouth against hers, Max couldn’t help but smile. Looks like he found one way to shut her up. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, savoring both her gasp and the saccharine taste of ice cream.

Fisher’s lips tasted sweet, like victory.

After a while, Max pulled back. It was his turn to smirk and revel in the shocked expression on her face. Her cheeks were almost as red as the cherry on her sundae. “You had something on your lips.”

Not to be outdone, Fisher grabbed the front of Max’s shirt and dragged him forwards into a searing, passionate kiss.

Losing, Max thought, had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
